


Soldiering On

by tattooeddevil



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is the only one Max trusts when she goes into heat, but that doesn’t mean she has feelings for him. It doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiering On

Max wakes with a pained groan.

“Bloody freaking heats...”

It started two days ago, but she’s been able to ignore it for the most part until today. Now that the heat has made itself known, it is almost impossible to stay in bed, and after three minutes of staring at the cracked ceiling of her Terminal City bedroom and ignoring the flushes of searing arousal, she gives up.

“I swear to god, if I ever find Sandman, I **will** strangle him. Stupid feline DNA...”

She swings her legs out of bed and lets them dangle over the edge for a few seconds, before groaning again, this time in frustration, and hoisting herself up. She picks a few random pieces of clothing from the floor—they’re going to come off soon anyway—and quickly dresses. The sooner she gets this out of her system and over with, the better.

_Got time? Need help. M._ Max fires a quick text off to Alec, before making her way from her bedroom to command central.

Mole is fiddling with some new monitors for their surveillance system, with Logan sitting next to him, who is fiddling with even more monitors. They are heatedly discussing something technical that Max doesn’t even want to understand, so she takes the opportunity to slip by them, unseen. She hates both lying to Logan and avoiding him, but he can’t help with her heats—no matter how turned on she gets by him, she’s really not ready to kill him just for sex—and she really needs **someone** to get her through her heat.

Alec isn’t her first choice, but at least he understands what she’s going through, he knows how to help, and he is always up for sex. Most importantly, he doesn’t expect anything beyond that: no strings attached, no feelings, no guilt. Max can go on pretending she isn’t cheating on Logan and Alec gets laid. It’s a win-win.

She still feels bad as she hides her dark hair beneath a blonde wig and puts on the sunglasses before slipping out of Terminal City through the tunnels. It’s a shitty disguise, but so far it’s worked and, right now, all her body craves is satisfaction; safety is second priority, and she purely relies on training and automatic response for that.

Luckily, no one pays her any mind as she makes her way through the streets to Alec’s old house. Sneaking past the sector checkpoints requires a lot more concentration than her mind can spare right now and she almost gets caught when she stops mid-jump to stare at the sector cop’s tight ass. She manages to get her head on straight enough to make it to Alec’s house without getting caught and shipped off to Ames White—who is very hot, now that she thinks about it.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and saves Max from standing in the middle of the street, daydreaming about Ames White fucking her on a probing table, before he cuffs her to the bars of a cell and fucks her from behind.

_Just got here, taking a quick shower. Give me five. A._

“Fuck you, I don’t have five minutes.”

She pries open the side window and climbs inside. The shower is running, and she can hear Alec singing loudly and very off-key. A flush of heat goes through her body at the thought of a dripping wet, naked Alec in there.

Mind made up.

She undresses on her way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of shed clothes through the Alec’s living room. Steam billows out the door when she opens it and she hears Alec curse.

“Fuck, Max! Close the door, it’s getting cold in here!”

He sounds annoyed, so she quickly closes the bathroom door; an annoyed Alec isn’t beneficial to her goal. Instead, she slips around the shower curtain and into the cubicle with Alec. The sight of his naked, wet back immediately sends another spark of arousal coursing through her, and she can feel the throbbing of her vagina, instantly wet and needy. She stares as rivulets of water cascade down toned, firm muscles. Alec’s pale skin is lightly dusted with freckles all the way down to his perky, delicious ass.

Wait. Perky? God, she really hates her heats.

Alec turns to face her, and his front is even better than his back. His pouty lips shine with water, his chest glistens, and his cock stands already half-hard between his legs.

There is no way she could have stopped herself from pushing him against the wall— hard—and fusing her lips against his. Alec makes a surprised, and slightly hurt, noise when his head bounces off the tiles, and he grabs Max by her arms tightly so he can push her off him for a second.

“Damn it, Max, you couldn’t wait two more minutes?”

Her lips burn with the ghost of Alec’s against them and all she wants is to have them back, to kiss that filthy mouth, and to bite those plump lips and lick the delicious taste from his mouth. And Alec wants her to wait?

“No. Now, Alec. Come on.”

That wasn’t a whine. No sir. But if Alec would just stop fighting her and get with the program, that would be fantastic. She struggles against his hold, but he isn’t budging.

“You know I hate doing it in the shower, Max. I hate bashing my head every time you get a little too enthusiastic.”

Max is in no state to feel remorseful about it. Instead, she shakes her head and does the one thing that she knows will get Alec on board.

“Come on, Alec.”

She slides a hand down and presses a firm fingertip to her clit. A white-hot sizzle of pleasure shoots up her spine and she moans loudly. The sound reverberates from the walls back to her own ears, and ratchets up her already unbearable arousal.

“I can’t wait any longer. I need it now.”

She rubs the pad of her finger roughly against her clit, and almost immediately is on the edge of orgasm. She sees Alec’s eyes narrow, a split second before he practically throws her against the opposite wall and crashes his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. She gasps at the manhandling - she’ll never admit it out loud, but she loves a little pain and violence with her sex, especially when she’s in heat - and her body presses closer to Alec’s in search of friction and touch, without a conscious decision.

She can’t care right now.

Alec grabs her arms, pins them to the wall above her head, and secures both wrists with one hand. His thigh pushes between her legs forcefully, pushing up against her throbbing, dripping wet vagina and she moans loudly into the kiss. They’re both panting when Alec breaks away. His rock hard cock presses up against her hip, and if her head weren’t spinning so fast she would have begged him to fuck her now: hard, fast and deep.

As it is, all she can do is undulate against Alec, letting her body do the talking. Alec wraps his free hand in her hair and pulls her head back so he can look at her properly. When he speaks, his voice is low, almost a growl.

“I’m driving now, Max. I don’t want to hear anything from you but groans and begging for harder and more. Got it?”

Her body tingles at the words. She can feel the arousal coursing through her body, making her head spin even harder and her mind blur. It is getting harder and harder to think, let alone respond. Alec pulls her hair painfully to get her attention and leans in to bite her neck before growling in her ear again.

“I asked you something, Max. Better answer, or you’re not getting anything.”

They hardly ever play this game—the one where Alec pretends to be in charge, though they both know it’s Max who calls the shots, and Alec will never turn her down—but when they do, it never fails to blow Max’s mind.

She manages to gasp enough air into her lungs to breathe out a confirmation and Alec smirks.

“I am gonna make you scream.”

Max gasps out a, “yes please”, and watches as Alec drops to his knees in front of her. Her now free hands find their way into his wet hair to hang on for dear life. She knows from experience how talented Alec is with his tongue.

Alec isn’t gentle, sweet or caring. He goes after his own pleasure, despite this being for Max, and Alec likes it rough. He doesn’t start out slow or teasing; instead, he dives in and goes to town on Max’s clit like a man starved for water. He presses his tongue flat against her clit and licks broad stripes up and down, the slight stubble creating delicious friction that she can’t help but moan loudly over. He alternates the long, hard licks with small, quick flicks with the tip of his tongue, sending tingles of electricity through Max’s body.

She barely registers one of Alec’s hands dislodge its grip on her hip, but when two of Alec’s fingers thrust deep inside her in one fast jab, she cries out and thumps her head back against the wall in ecstasy. This is what she needs: a deep, rough fuck until her body is no longer craving pleasure, but singing with it.

“Fuck, yes.”

Alec chuckles and she feels it vibrate from his tongue through her clit all the way through her body. He is fucking her roughly with his fingers, but that’s not all that she wants. She wants more. Her hips thrust of their own accord, but with every delicious swipe of Alec’s tongue, the heat and want grows in urgency.

“Alec—Alec, more. Please. More. God, fuck me.”

Alec stops licking her. “Impatient much?” he says, but his fingers never stop fucking her. With every push of his fingers inside of her, Max falls apart a little bit more. It is not enough to send her over the edge, not by far, and she really needs Alec to get to the actual fucking. Now please.

“Yes! Just—fuck me, please!”

Alec straightens up, slithers up her wet body like a sexy-ass fucking snake, and if even that makes her tremble with lust, damn it, she is far gone. “Begging already. I like that. Tell me what you want, Max. Tell me good.”

She lurches forwards and kisses Alec roughly. She bites his bottom lip—that goddamn filthy-looking, plump bottom lip—before grabbing his cock tightly. “Fuck me till I scream, Alec. **Now**.”

Alec groans loudly, and not at all as if he is going to say no. He never does, but Max keeps pushing, with no idea where Alec’s boundaries are. Not here yet anyway, because Alec pulls his fingers from her, pushes her up against the wall and leans in to growl in her ear, “You got it, Maxie.”

In a flurry of motion, Alec has one of her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand buried in her hair pulling her head to the side, his teeth in her neck and his cock so deep inside of her, it almost hurts. Max lets out a wail at the sensation-overload, and digs her nails into Alec’s back.

“Fuck! Fuck yes, Alec! Alec!”

Alec chuckles, and sucks on the flesh of her neck between his teeth. He pulls out and pauses with just the top of his cock still inside of Max. Max rakes her nails down Alec’s neck in frustrated retaliation, and she knows it’s gonna leave welts, if not cuts. Alec laughs breathlessly. “Ready for me?” he says.

Max hasn’t finished the short, impatient nod, when Alec slams his cock in deep. Max screams. He immediately sets a brutal pace, jerking Max up against the wall roughly with every thrust. It is everything she needs and more; hot, fast, relentless and savage. A stray thought of regret—Logan—flashes through her mind, but it flies out the window as fast as it came when Alec wraps her other legs around his waist too. Something deep inside of her starts to burn bright hot and in seconds, it overtakes her, engulfs her, and makes her tremble with the force of the orgasm so much that it takes her breath away.

It is almost as if she is floating. A deep-seated satisfaction settles inside, as every extremity of her body goes numb with blissful pleasure, and a roar of static sounds in her ears. Distantly, she registers that Alec is still pounding inside of her, but for now she is content with just riding the waves of pleasure and basking in the resulting calmness of her body. For now, the heat is under control.

She knows it won’t last for very long. One mind-blowing orgasm not nearly enough to satisfy her cravings, and she knows Alec won’t stop until she does actually scream and sink into the mattress of his bed, boneless. Now that she can think a little clearer, the guilt over Logan comes rushing back, but she knows she is doing the right thing. Logan can’t help her, she needs to remember that. Plus, Alec knows what it’s like, at least from a peripheral standpoint, and he knows what it takes for Max to settle down and kick this heat in the ass.

Better Alec than some stranger, but still, she wants it to be Logan so bad.

“Ready for round two, Max?”

Alec’s growl in her ear, as his lips brush the shell of it, sends a shiver down her spine, and pulls her back to the bathroom, to the cold wall and to the now-lukewarm shower. She can feel the ball of fire in the pit of her stomach burning up again, so she nods.

“Bed though. Water’s getting cold.”

Alec lets go of her legs, but presses Max up against the tiles a little harder until she nods that she can stand on her own again. He slips out of her with a soft moan that she echoes, and he steps away to turn off the water. There are towels on the counter next to the tub and Max wraps herself in one against the cold. She makes her way over to Alec’s bed, drops the towel to the floor and crawls on top of the sheets. She watches as Alec exits the bathroom. He wipes a few stray droplets of water off his chest, and a swoop of heat goes through her at the sight, her clit practically throbbing with want.

She moves a hand between her legs and presses two fingers to her clit. Alec’s eyes are glued to it and she smirks. “Get over here or I am starting by myself.”

A strange mood settles over her, and Max is momentarily confused by the tangle of feelings and emotions. Accepting help from a friend shouldn’t make her feel this way. But then Alec flings away her towel and crawls up over her body to press her down into the sheets, and all Max’s thoughts go out the window. She doesn’t care how she gets it; she just needs it. Now.

Alec sits up, grabs her waist with both hands, his fingers digging in almost painfully. “I’m here, you impatient pain in my ass.” He pulls her on top of him and kisses her roughly. He rolls on top of her, flipping their positions again, the fingers of one hand finding a nipple and pinching hard. Max moans at the touch; her nipples are always sensitive, but, when she’s in heat, it gets magnified by a hundred. She slides a hand down Alec’s back and to his front, and cups his hard cock. She strokes it tightly a few times and Alec bites her shoulder in response, as a muffed groan escapes his throat.

Alec’s hand drops from her breast to her hip, before it slides down to replace her fingers on her clit. Max groans at the feeling of his sure fingers right there, at the pulse of pleasure shooting through her, and she pushes her hips against it, wrapping her legs around his hips. Alec grins against her shoulder and surges up to kiss her hard. Simultaneously with his tongue invading her mouth, he moves his hips up and thrusts his cock inside of her in one long, delicious, smooth slide. Max moans loudly. “God, that feels good.”

Alec chuckles breathlessly—Max knows she shouldn’t be worried about whether or not he likes it, but she is—and he pins her wrists down against the bed. He sets a rough, fast pace, which sends shockwave after shockwave of buzzing, burning hot pleasure through her veins. It is everything she needs, and she can feel her body finally responding to the onslaught, flying higher and higher.

Max throws her head back against the pillows and squeezes her eyes closed. Alec’s lips find her mouth again, and move to her neck, then her breasts, and each adds to the overwhelming feeling of good-yes-fuck-yes. She can feel the tension, that tight ball of lightning, building inside of her again, getting closer and closer to exploding and finally abating the heat. Alec senses it and picks up the pace even more. He slams into her body in an almost painful rhythm. It only takes one swipe of his fingers over her clit to let it all come crashing down around her.

She screams when her orgasm explodes from the inside out. Her entire body is on fire, her blood boiling in her veins, her vision whites out and everything goes numb. She is trembling, and shaking, with the force of the release, but the heat is no longer overpowering her brain and her body and, for that, she’ll gladly endure a few moments of the shakes.

When the roaring in her ears stops, she floats back to her body and opens her eyes. Alec is nowhere to be seen, but she can hear water running from the kitchen. She has no idea if Alec came too, but her stomach feels slightly damp, and she knows Alec cleaned her up while she was out of it. It is oddly sweet and she has no idea how to take it. The strange mood that came over her earlier is still there, and Max has no idea what to do with it. Or what it is.

She slides out of Alec’s bed onto shaky legs, and starts picking up the towels. She hangs them up on the rails in the bathroom, and stares at them with furrowed eyebrows until her thoughts freak her out. She doesn’t want to figure out what is going on between her and Alec, why it is happening, and what they should do with it. Not when she and Logan are still looking for a cure to the virus.

Shit. Logan.

Max quickly makes her way to the living room, and puts her clothes on. She pulls the turtleneck higher so it covers the hickey Alec made on her neck. She traces her fingertips over it gingerly, and feels the teeth indentations. A frisson of guilt shoots through her. Not towards Logan, but towards Alec.

Damn it.

She can’t get dressed fast enough. When she’s fully clothed, she makes her way to the kitchen, where Alec is leaning up against the counter, drinking a glass of water with a shuttered expression on his face. Max guesses it matches hers.

“So.”

“So.”

“Thanks. For uhm—helping out.”

Alec nods. “Don’t mention it.”

He means that literally. “I won’t. You too.”

Max knows Alec understands what she means. He nods once. “Get out of here, he’s probably looking for you.”

She nods too, and looks at Alec for a long moment before leaving quickly. She hears the lock of the door click in place, and hears the soft thud of Alec’s head hitting the door with a sigh. She is about to knock on the door, to ask Alec what he thought had happened just now and if he could make sense of what was going on in her head, when her phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Max? It’s Logan. Where are you? I need help.”

The End


End file.
